Flawed
by Fxreflies
Summary: [photo not mine] It started off extremely strange. I went to the museum for a distress call and next thing I know, I'm watching my own life like a movie. I could feel him inside of my soul. I barely knew who he was, but he had so much information about me. I know something this small shouldn't bother me as much as it does. But I guess we're all flawed one way or another, right?


" _has this been done b4?"_

 **This is a little story from Lloyd's pov. It's set after the DotD, only because there was something about Morro I could add. Basically, it was a idea I had at like 3:30am where Lloyd is mentally frightened still about how he was possessed.**

 **Cause I mean, like? Ronin seemed so...distraught after Morro used him to trick the ninja near the end of season five. So how come Lloyd doesn't get any of that?**

 **Annnyways...I hope you enjoy this little read. Stay tuned for more Ninjago stories because I've got plenty of ideas on the way.**

 **...please review! id love to hear what you thought about it!...**

 **Without further a due...here is the story!**

* * *

It's hard, y'know, not being in control. Let alone of your own body.

It's tough, watching helplessly from your own eyes as you hurt your friends and family, throwing them into buildings and off cliffs. It is physically deteriorating to try so much, yet end up failing. And it brings you down so easily - like you're worth nothing, like you're weak - when you know how everything is going to end, but you can not help change it in your favor.

It started off extremely strange. I went to the museum for a distress call and next thing I know, I'm watching my own life like a movie. Left foot, right foot; I could feel him inside of my soul, walking. I barely even knew who he was, but he has so much information about me.

I knew his thoughts as well as he knew mine.

And it was so offsetting. But it only became worse when I realized he was going to the tea shop. My friends, my uncle...my mother. They were working and would think I was destroying the place. And I did, technically.

It only escalated from there.

I was emotionally broken. I physically could not take it anymore and he knew it. I tried so hard to push him out of my body but it just made me weaker. He was stronger, taking control of my own body for what seemed like forever and I barely was able to get it back. He was smarter, knowing my next move. He had no one to drag him back while I had a family to think of. He had a plan, a goal, people helping him. And I was basically swinging my fists around blindfolded.

Morro was just better. And he knew it, too.

He knew my weaknesses: my father, my friends, ending up being nothing even though I'm supposed to be everything. I had what he wanted and that made it worse. Because I was chosen; me, little old Lloyd Garmadon, son of the bad guy. I was destined to be the prophesied Green Ninja while Morro was just...the Master of Wind.

Yet, even though I know he's dead again, returned to the Departed Realm, I just can't shake the feeling that he's still there. I am completely aware that he redeemed himself in his last moments, giving Sensei the Realm Crystal and I know how he helped us on the Day of the Departed. Although he still did what he did, and I just can not get rid of that feeling.

I was scared. It was almost like I was being controlled like a puppet. What made it even more haunting is that he could tell me things telepathically. I'm not sure how it worked, but since he was possessing me I guess we could talk. Most of the time, however, it was him speaking about how his plan is going to prevail and that I shouldn't have been the Green Ninja. Whenever I told him to shut up or talked back, he'd bring up something personal or hurt me.

Every time the wind blows the hair on the back of my neck stands up. Whenever I'm near water, my first instinct is to get as far away from it as possible. I just can't live normally anymore with the idea that I'm so vulnerable without even knowing it. Because he could easily take control of me, make me do things I never even would have thought of doing.

And I was nothing.

Whenever spring rolls around with it's gusty winds, everyone can tell I'm fragile.

I instinctively try to say inside, but it's difficult when your a ninja. You can't save the city if you're curled around a blanket on a couch, hundreds of feet in the air on your flying ship. It isn't very helpful when I make up stupid excuses on a windy day to get out of something and honestly, it's kind of boring.

Jay installed a special wind mechanism inside the training equipment. If you got to close or set it off, a wind current would kick in and push you away. But that doesn't exactly help; I know the wind is coming when I train, but I don't know when it will in the real world, or if some other ghost will end up possessing me.

The other five ninja try to comfort me because they know why I'm always so scared around the breeze.

"Lloyd, Morro can't hurt you anymore; he's gone."

"If I ever see his ghostly green face again, I swear, Lloyd for you, I'll make him pay."

Sometimes, their pity just makes the issue bigger.

I know something this small shouldn't bother me as much as it does. But I guess everyone is flawed one way or another, right?


End file.
